1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to unmanned autonomous vehicles for displacing feed lying on a floor e.g. in a stable or stall, in particular to such vehicles having feed displacing arrangements for displacing feed substantially sideward towards a feed gate or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unmanned vehicles are generally known. For example, an unmanned vehicle for cleaning a stable floor is described in EP-A-0 943 235. Furthermore, Austrian utility model AT-6016-U discloses a device that is movable along a guide rail for displacing feed substantially transverse to the direction of travel.